


Just the Ticket, For a Rainy Day (OM! Secret Santa 2020)

by Fiendish_Kitty



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: #ObeyMeSecretSanta2020, Cosy Morning in the Devildom, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rainy Days, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiendish_Kitty/pseuds/Fiendish_Kitty
Summary: Alex usually likes rainy days, but things are a little different in the Devildom. Maybe they can still find a way to spend a cosy morning somewhere in the House of Lamentation?
Kudos: 5





	Just the Ticket, For a Rainy Day (OM! Secret Santa 2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaydreamTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DaydreamTaylor).



> This fluffy one shot is my gift to daydreamTailor during the 2020 OM! Secret Santa.   
> I hope you have a happy holiday whatever you celebrate, I think it’s serendipitous that we are releasing the gifts on the winter solstice. Good health to you and yours (Big hugs, or cheery smiles and best wishes if you’re not a hugger).

Alex woke slowly to the sound of rain hitting their window.   
They recognised the sound instantly, and though this kind of weather usually puts them in a good mood for a day of rest, the cool air in the room was not as welcoming as that thought. They blinked a few times at the dull light filtering in through the curtains and reached out an arm to collect their D.D.D. Squinting at the screen revealed it to be disgustingly early in the morning.   
It’s unlikely that anyone else in the house would be awake now, except for maybe Asmo holed up in his room performing his daily ritualistic skin and make up routine. Alex also knew though, that with the rain hitting their window in less than gentle swaiths, there was little chance for them to get back to sleep.  
With a sigh, they braced themselves for the inevitable rush of cool air hitting their skin as they threw back the bed sheets and padded across the room to slip on some cosy night socks. Thoughts of wandering to the kitchen to get a warming cup of coco danced about in their head, but as they stood back upright a small basket that they kept tucked next to their bed caught their attention.   
A light hum escaped Alex’s throat and in a rare moment of decisiveness, a visit to the kitchen was forgotten, as they scooped their latest sewing project out of the basket. They turned to leave, and barely remembered to also collect a spare reel of thread before heading out to find a quiet place to sew. 

Once in the corridor though, they stood absently for a second while it occurred to them that they had no destination in mind. The corridor air was also unforgivingly biting on their exposed legs beneath the hem of their pyjama shorts. They aimlessly fidgeted with one of the pins in their project, while they pulled together all the positives and negatives to visiting each room in the house, in order to make a reasonable choice quickly and get out of the chill.  
Alex wavered between the library and the observatory, as places that they wouldn’t be disturbed in, and therefore not need to explain about their sewing hobby. That would be majorly embarrassing. Ultimately though, since the observatory was mostly glass and the library was an enormous room in comparison to its otherwise large fireplace, neither would offer the ability to stave off the cold rainy atmosphere. So, with little extra debate they settled on the common room as a destination, and had already set off in motion for that direction before fully completing their thoughts on it. 

Listening to the sound of rain against the house’s old roof echoing around the corridors as they walked, Alex contently imagined what their project would look like when it is finished and what else they could make… maybe even as gifts for the brothers.   
Perhaps.   
If they ever got around to revealing their sewing skills.   
Ugh, that idea gave them chills. No revealing things yet!   
For a second they even felt a wave of panic creep up their spine, why were they even taking it out of their room?  
Taking a shaky breath they stopped for a second and raised a hand to run their fingers along their necklace. Taking comfort in the feel of the chain links slipping between their fingers, Alex reminded themself that no one would be awake at this time. And… even if anyone was, they certainly wouldn’t be lively enough to venture to the common room.   
Nimble fingers continued to play with the necklace as they shook their head to release the nervous ideas and stepped patiently, one foot at a time along the corridor. Feeling the soft red carpet through their socks, and reminding themselves that indulging in the hobby in the comfort of the common room was nothing to be uneasy about.   
In hardly any time though, Alex came to a stand still again, outside Lucifer’s study.  
Soft yellow light spilled out through the partially open door and pooled in a neat beam along the floor. 

Oh my Diavolo! Has he been awake all night? Staying up late wasn’t unusual for the first born, but he didn’t usually stay in his study all night.   
Alex felt a pang of concern for the busy demon and any worries about themselves faded in an instant. They took a few steps towards the open door, but made sure to stay carefully outside and quietly listened for any sound of movement within. Maybe he had simply fallen asleep at his desk?  
Either way, Alex didn’t feel right to leave him un-checked upon. At the very least they could try and convince him to go to bed. The poor man barely slept as it is, today is a Saturday and Alex was suddenly determined to ensure that he left the stress of R.A.D. out of his schedule for the day.   
With concern for the eldest demon taking up most of the thought’s in Alex’s mind, they confidently placed a hand on the door and swung it open far enough to step inside.

What greeted Alex when their eyes settled on the scene in front of them resembled a library having been ravaged by a hurricane. Loose pieces of paper were scattered about the floor, some were organised into a semblance of a pile, others were errantly littering the place, surface covered with large green dots that could be clearly seen from the door.   
Books from the upper gallery lay miserably all over the stairs that lead to their usually immaculately filled shelves, although none of these appeared to be damaged at all they were also joined by Lucifer’s collection of demonus and tea bottles.  
The man himself did not sit in his usual position behind the desk, which was covered in drifts of glitter and what appeared to be slime. Instead, he sat on the floor in the centre of all the papers, organising them with the occasional deep sigh.  
Alex couldn’t help but gasp at the state of the room, which drew the demon’s attention to them.  
As he turned his head to check on the new arrival to his private work space, Lucifer also dragged himself to his feet. “Oh. Alex, it’s you. You’re up early.”  
They nodded briefly in return and then gestured to the room, “What happened in here!?”.  
Lucifer ran his fingers along the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “Something about the anti-Lucifer league, rather unimaginatively named I might add.” He leaned over the desk to fish a note from his chair, and turned so Alex could easily see the league name emblazoned across it.

Satan and Belphie could both be a handful at the best of times, it was no wonder that they had decided to pull a prank this scale. Although Alex of course knew about the younger brother’s resolution to cause Lucifer as much disruption as possible, it always gave them a pang of sorrow for the eldest whenever they acted on any of their over the top plans.  
“I’m sorry Lucifer. Has this kept you up all night trying to clean?” Alex crossed an arm in front of their ribs and rubbed the opposite elbow absently as they looked around the room once more.  
The demon didn’t miss a beat before answering, “Not at all. It’ll only take a moment for me to undo Satan’s ridiculous hex’s. It’s the messed up R.A.D. accounts that are my real issue. No doubt that bit was Belphie’s idea. Of course, those accounts are the more pressing matter to resolve.”  
Alex’s attention snapped back to Lucifer, “Belphie?”  
Alex had a soft spot for the youngest brother after all they had been through, but they so wish that he didn’t involve himself in this kind of mischief. Belphie could be very bratty on occasion, Alex always felt sorry for him when he inevitably ended up on the receiving end of Lucifer’s wrath. Which, coincidently, was part of the problem anyway. His comradery with Satan always seemed to result in harsh punishments for him and Alex tried to encourage him to spend more time with Beel instead, as a result.   
Lucifer gave a curt nod, “I perhaps wasted the former hours of tonight hunting him down, considering he spends so much time asleep, he is deceptively good at hiding.”  
As he spoke he retrieved his overcoat, which he had been using as a make-shift pillow, from it’s neatly folded pile on the floor.   
Alex watched him with an edge of nervousness over the younger’s fate, although couldn’t help thinking how typical it was for Lucifer to even be neat about sitting on a floor.  
Without warning stern red eyes met soft grey ones, causing Alex to swallow slowly while the demon held their gaze. “You’re not going to advocate on behalf of my sloth full and exasperating youngest sibling like usual?”, Lucifer spoke every syllable deliberately, with an eyebrow cocked in mild surprise.  
Blinking a few times for composure, it took Alex a few seconds, that felt to them like eons, to form a response. “I.. I mean. Umm, The two of them left a calling card. I can’t pretend he is innocent.”  
Lucifer looked away again with a satisfied grin.   
Finally free of his imposing stare, Alex stepped forward and spoke swiftly before they could bottle out of the decision, “But… Um. I do hope you didn’t hurt him? It’s just a mess right?..Oh, what I mean is, nothing is broken?”  
Lucifer crossed his arms in a stance that Alex had quickly learned was a signature move of his when he wished to remain stoic. The demon was too tired though to conceal the rise and fall of his shoulders as he let out a long sigh. “Nothing was broken. You shouldn’t worry yourself. I am yet to find Satan, however, when I do, I fully intend to assign him to Cerberus’s bath duty for the next fifty years, since he apparently finds a mess entertaining. Belphie has already been assigned his punishment, A month’s work and stay at Diavolo’s castle. There he will work for Barbatos and learn about all the royal budgeting and shopping duties. I thought that fitting in exchange for me needing to waste my time decoding and re-filing all of these accounts.”  
Alex knew well that Belphie would despise any form of work that would benefit Diavolo, it’s rumored that Barbatos is a particularly harsh critic of his employees too. On top of that, they felt sad that he would not be around the house for so long.   
Nonetheless, it was a relief to hear that he wasn’t hanging upside down somewhere.   
Or worse.   
Alex closed their eyes against that thought and gave a small involuntary shiver.

As usual nothing escaped the eldest’s attention. “Are you cold?”  
“Hmm?”, Lucifer’s voice drew Alex’s attention back from their thoughts and it took a moment for them to realise what his question had been. Lucifer repeated himself before their brain had a chance to catch up with the comprehension though. “You shivered. Are you cold?”.  
“Oh.” Alex subconsciously raised their hand back to the familiarity of their necklace, and absently looped their fingers into it while answering. “A Little. I uh.. I was actually looking for a cosy spot to spend the morning.”.  
Lucifer appraised them quietly, when a few seconds passed without the normal continuation of conversation Alex also began to sway their hips back and forth as they found themself rambling on to fill the silence. “I saw your light on though. Now I can’t remember where I was heading. That doesn’t matter though, I should help you clean up so that you can get to bed. This really isn’t good for you, you know. All these sleepless nights.”  
The demon clicked his tongue in disapproval at being reminded he should be resting. A small smile graced his lips though, with a flick of his wrist there was a soft fizzle of magic and the logs in his fireplace burst into life with warm yellow flames that danced about without a care.   
The prettily undulating ribbons of heat caught Alex’s imagination and they watched them for a while as Lucifer spoke. “I can not sleep until this is finished. I can’t permit you to help, that would be like serving a punishment for something you did not do. But if you want cosy, there is no better place than here I assure you. Stay with me for the morning and you have my word I will retire immediately to bed upon completion of the accounts.”  
Alex frowned. “That’s not exactly a great bargain. I wish you would rest first and fix this later.”  
Lucifer chuckled and his black hair swayed lightly with the movement. He doesn’t laugh often, but it’s hard not to smile at him when he does. 

“What is that you have with you?” the demon gestured to the project still in Alex’s had. They had completely forgotten that they even had it with them. They hid it swiftly behind their back and coughed. Of all the demons to have spotted this, why did it have to be Lucifer? Now there would be no end of questions about the merits of the hobby, how mortifying.   
“It’s, uhh. It’s n-nothing.” Alex faked a smile.  
The demon frowned back. “It doesn’t look like nothing. You know, you needn’t repair anything. If you need replacement uniforms Barbatos will acquire some for you. It would also be faster to ask one of us to magically patch things until you get replacements. May I see it?” Lucifer held out his hand. It honestly felt more like a command that a request.  
“Oh! Oh no, It’s not. Ahh.” Alex scratched the side of their neck and reminded themself not to panic about such a simple offer, though they could feel heat rising to their cheeks despite it. Honestly it was endearing in an odd sort of way. One of the most powerful inhabitants of the Devildom, stood across from them, holding his hand out expectantly and genuinely offering to repair what he assumes is torn clothing.   
“It’s not what?” Lucifer beckoned with his hand.  
Alex didn’t particularly like being backed into a corner, but at this point they felt they had no choice but to explain. With a deep sigh they brought their hand around in front of them and held the project up to reveal what appeared to be an unruly collection of fabric scraps and pins. It didn’t look like much right now, but Alex didn’t mind, they knew all projects looked this unassuming while they were still under construction.   
Much like people really, learning to accept who they are and build themselves from scraps of ideas.   
Oh the irony.  
“It’s not a r-repair. I. umm.” Alex sighed again and passed the project to the demon explaining the rest as quickly as possible. “I enjoy sewing. It keeps my hands busy, and I have something to focus my mind on for a while.”  
Lucifer turned the fabric over in his hand and carefully handed it back. He noted the nervousness that was palpable emanating from the human more so than the details of the project and made a decision for the both of them, then and there. “Then it’s settled. You stay here and finish your sewing, I’ll do the accounts and we can both enjoy some tea in front of the fire as a reward. Now, make yourself at home.”. He pointed at a chair for emphasis. 

That brought his attention to the fact that it was still covered in glitter and slime however. He once again rubbed the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut for a moment before another fizzle of magic rippled out around the room.   
In the blink of an eye, all the mess was gone. Glitter and slime presumably seared from existence and all the strewn books and bottles back in their rightful places. The only remnant of the previous chaos, is the partially organised piles of paper on the floor surrounding Lucifer’s desk.   
He really wasn’t kidding when he’d said cleaning would be the easy part.   
Alex stared at it in wonder until the demon once again offered them a seat. They shook their head, “I couldn’t. Wouldn’t I be distracting you from the accounts?”  
“That is for me to worry about. You sit, warm yourself from the fire and get your project done in peace without my idiot brothers to disturb you.”   
Lucifer didn’t go as far as to touch Alex but he did usher them towards a seat. They found themself sitting obediently and blinking up at the demon in confusion. “But… I came in here to make sure you get some rest. Not take over the study”.  
Lucifer clicked his tongue again as he turned away to prepare one of his speciality teas. “That is irrelevant. I have decided I want some company. You look like you’d rather not get caught with that project by anyone else. So, relax. Take your time. I promise I will rest with you as soon as the account’s are done.” He sighed before adding, “I think having you around is making me soft.”  
“I’m sorry.” Alex apologised impulsively and dipped their head to look at the floor.   
“Why are you sorry? I did not say that it is a bad thing. Problematic on occasion, but not bad.” Lucifer responded with an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Perhaps we could both use a rainy day by the fire to relax?”.

Alex couldn’t see the look of nostalgia that washed over the first born’s face as he finished preparing the tea. He mused that having a human sized soft spot that didn’t include running around after Mammon and his dumb messes wasn’t all that bad. Besides, it reminded him of peaceful days before they fell. As a bonus, Lucifer was going to enjoy spending the remainder of the day shooing away his numbskull brother’s and keeping Alex’s secret, they really were so easy to read. He has no idea why they would be embarrassed by such a practical skill, though he would guard the truth from the others for them all the same.   
Alex curled up on the chair and tentatively spread their project across their lap, checking pins and re-threading a needle before starting work on it. They aren’t sure how they ended up being the one getting looked after today, but they weren’t about to complain. A smile creeped across their face too, as they felt the radiant warmth of the fire on their bare shins, and Lucifer placed a delicious smelling cup of some unrecognisable Devildom brew on the coffee table in front of them. Perhaps the demon is right, some time secluded in the cosy environment of his study could be just the ticket for a rainy day.


End file.
